


High School Sweethearts

by MontanaSweetie



Series: High School Sweethearts [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, High School, Love Story, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSweetie/pseuds/MontanaSweetie
Summary: A look at moments in time as a friendship blossoms into a relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is definitely my longest story on here, so far. So I hope you guys enjoy it!

** High School Sweethearts **

**March 2000**

            Harry was running all over the playground with his friends, Louis, Liam and Niall. He was having the time of his life playing tag and chasing all of them.

            “Harry sweetie, be careful please, you already have a hurt knee! Don’t need anything else getting injured!” Anne, Harry’s mom, said from the bench.

            Harry turned around to tell his mom that he _was_ being safe when the next thing he knew his butt was on the ground and his head hurt. Harry let out a groan of pain before looking around and spotting a girl in the same position he was. Once he realized that she was crying and holding her head he jumped up and stood over her.

            “Are you okay?! Does your head hurt?” Harry asked frantically. “Come on, My mom has an ice pack!” Harry said grabbing the hand that wasn’t holding her head and leading her over to Anne. “Mom! I was running and she was too and we hit each other and her head really hurts so I said that you have an ice pack and brought her over here!” Harry said letting go of the mystery girls name and using his arms to explain everything to his mom.

            “I do, here sweetie, why don’t you sit on the bench and I’ll just fetch it from my purse.” Anne said digging around in her purse for the first aid kit she always carried on her.

            The mystery girl sat on the bench next to Anne and Harry sat next to her. He turned and smiled at her.

            “Don’t worry, my mom will make you feel better. I’m Harry by the way, That’s Louis, and Liam and Niall” He said pointing to his friends by the swings. “Whats your name?”

            “Cynthia” the girl choked out trying to swallow her sobs so she could talk to Harry properly .

            “Oi! That’s a pretty name, I like it! When your head feels better maybe you can come play with us, my friends are really nice, I promise!”

            Cynthia gave Harry a small smile before turning to Anne who was squishing the ice pack to make it cold.

            “Here you are sweetie, just hold this on your head for a little bit okay?” She said handing Cynthia the ice pack. “Could you maybe point out your mom for me? So I can go tell her what happened?” Anne asked.

            Cynthia pointed  to a woman in a green jacket sitting at a picnic table with what appeared to be textbooks surrounding her. Anne smiled and nodded slightly as she got up and walked over to her mom.

            “Harry! Why are you sitting on the bench over here? We were going to dig!” Niall said bouncing over to Harry and Cynthia. “Hey, who’s this?” Niall asked turning towards Cynthia..

            “This is Cynthia, I hit my head on her head and now her head really hurts so mom gave her an ice pack and now were just waiting until her head feels better before we play.” Harry said smiling at his little blonde friend.

            “Oh, okay, well we will be in the sandbox when you’re done. Okay?” Niall said

            “Okay, we will be there soon Niall!” Harry said smiling as Niall walked away.

            About fifteen minutes later, Cynthia was saying that her head felt better. Harry took the ice pack and put it next to Anne’s purse before reaching his hand out for her to grab. Soon they were headed to the sand box to dig as many holes in the ground as they could.

 

**September 2009**

Harry was sitting at his desk in his room doing his history homework when his phone started blowing up with text messages from the boys. Furrowing his eyebrows he picked up his phone and started looking through all of them.

_Harry, call me or one of the boys._

_Haz! Thia in trouble._

_Come on H! answer the texts._

_HARRY THIS IS IMPORTANT._

            Becoming even more confused then he was before he quickly dialed Liam’s phone number and tapped his fingers as he waited for him to answer.

            “Oi! Harry, you need to get to the hospital! Thia collapsed at cheerleading practice today. The boys and I were on the field and all of a sudden we heard a crash and then screaming and looked over and she was- she was just laying on the grass. Coach called 911 while the cheer coach started first aid. Haz, it was so scary and now the boys and I are on the way to the hospital but you have to meet us there.” Liam rushed out.

            “uhh Yea, okay yeah, I’ll meet you there. I”ll see you in a few, bye.” Harry hung up the phone and grabbed his sweatshirt and slipped on his shoes as he raced downstairs. He looked for his mom but only came across his older sister, “Gemma, Need a ride to the hospital, it’s Thia, she collapsed at cheerleading practice.” He rushed out and before Gemma could say anything he was running to the car.

            When they got to the hospital, the car wasn’t even in park before Harry was jumping out and running towards the entrance. He stilled when he saw, Liam sitting in a chair. Harry walked over.

            “Is she okay? What happened? Does her mom know?” Harry stared rambling out questions.

            “Haz, take a deep breath.” Liam said chuckling at him slightly. “She’s fine, everything is fine, She woke up in the ambulance, her mom is in the room with her and the rest of the guys. The doctor says that it was just a cause of dehydration.  They hooked her up to an IV and shes been drinking some juice and water since she got here.”

            Harry nodded slowly and looked up at him. “Can we go see her?”

            “Yea, of course we can go see her. Follow me.”

And with that Liam led Harry into Thia’s room.

  **November 2009**

            Cynthia sat in her room doing her makeup while lip synching to her favorite musician, Zayn Malik. She was so into the music that she didn’t even notice when the door opened to reveal her four best friends.

            “Thia! We need to talk!” Louis said crossing his arms and entering her room.

            Cynthia screamed and threw a makeup pencil at him before glaring.

            “LOUIS YOU DO NOT SNEAK UP ON SOMEONE LIKE THAT!” She exclaimed huffing and turning back towards her mirror to finish her makeup. “What do you guys want? I have some where to be shortly.”

            “Yea, that’s what were here to talk about Missy.” Niall said sitting on her bed.

            “What?” Thia said her eyes widening.

            “Thia, you honestly thought that you could go on a _date_ and we wouldn’t find out?” Harry asked sitting next to Niall. “We know you better than you know you, we knew something was up and we figured it out.”

            “No way! I was being so careful! How did you find out?!” Thia whined and turned to look at them.

            “Luke was talking about it in Art class” Liam said.

            Thia groaned. “Ugh Stupid boy, I told him to keep it on the down low until the night was over.”

            “Where are you guys going??” Louis asked.

            “The movies and then Ice cream.” Thia responded rolling her eyes.

            “What movie:?” Harry asked next.

            “I don’t know Styles, I wanted to be surprised.” She responded standing up and running her hands through her brown shoulder length hair.

            “What time will you be home?” Niall asked eyein her.

            “I don’t know Niall, when is your curfew?” Thia asked and rolled her eyes. “I swear that if you guys are here when I get back from my date I will personally make sure yall don’t have any kids.” She said slipping her shoes on. “Now, if you gentlemen excuse me, I have a date to go on with the one and only Luke Hemmings, A.K,A the hottest guy in the school.” She called out a goodbye to them as she headed down the stairs.

            The boys watched from her window as Thia got into Luke’s car.

            “We are staying until she gets back right?” Louis asked.

            “Of course we are.” Harry said scoffing at Louis.

 

**3 ½ hours later**

            Harry and Louis were sitting in the living room playing a game of Fifa while Niall and Liam were cheering them on. That’s when Thia got home. Forgetting that the boys were there she entered the house crying and slammed the door shut behind her hurrying herself upstairs. The boys shot each other a worried glance before dropping what they were doing and hurrying up the stairs.

            “Thia? Come on open the door.” Liam pleaded with her.

            “No, just-just go away” She called out before letting out a sob. “Please.”

            “Thia? It’s Harry, look um if you don’t wanna talk about it, we don’t have to, we just need to make sure your okay? Yea? So could you open the door and just let us in? We won’t push you Thia.”

            They all let out a sigh of relief when they head the door unlocking and opening slightly. The boys entered and saw Thia sobbing on to her bed. All the boys went into overprotective mode and surrounded her bed sitting lightly.

            “Hey, whatever happened, it’s going to be okay love.” Niall said rubbing her back gently.

            Thia sat up and wiped at her eyes. She leaned on Niall since he was the closest and let another sob go through her body.

            “Hate it when you cry. Breaks my heart.” Harry said frowning.

            “You don’t have to tell us what happened, but if you want to, we are right here for you.” Louis said.

            Thia sighed and wiped at her eyes again before straightening up. Sitting against her headboard she looked down at her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

            “umm, L-luke uhh tried to umm put his hands uhm up my skirt, and umm wouldn’t let me go easily. I kinda um head butted his head and ran away, back here….” Thia whispered. She looked up to see all the boys staring at her angry.

            “I’ll kill him.”  
            “I’ll help you kill him.”  
            “We could do it tomorrow at school and-“  
            “You can’t kill him cause then you’ll go to jail.”

            “No body cares about that right now.”  
            “Hey I can’t go to jail, I have to go to college.”

            “We could just rough him up a bit?”

            “Tell him to Apologize to Thia.”

            “And if he doesn’t apologize, we will kick his butt.”  

            “Hey, guys, as much as I love the idea of you guys roughing him up, could you maybe not?” Thia asked bring her knees up to her chest. “I just, wanna move past this and not cause any more problems.”

            “Thia he needs to understand what he did was wrong, and that he doesn’t get to go around and use you like that.” Harry said.

            “Please Harry? Don’t do anything.” Thia begged taking Harrys hands into hers. “Please.”

            Harry groaned slightly and just nodded his head pulling her into a hug.

            “I promise we won’t do anything” Harry mumbled into her hair.

            “Thank you,” Thia said.

            “Hey, how about we all go downstairs into the basement, bring as many pillows and blankets as we can and watch stupid movies?” Niall said smiling at the other boys,

            “Sounds like a great plan Niall.” Thia said.

            They all climbed off the bed and went into the spare closet to fill their arms up with blankets and pillows before heading downstairs to watch movies and pig out on junk food.

**December 2011**

            “LOUIS TOMLINSON YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GO CELEBRATE!” Thia yelled up the stairs of the Tomlinson household.

            “DON’T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST IM COMING!” He shouted back.

            “Thia, it’s just dinner, why do you want to leave so quickly?” Liam asked looking at them.

            “Because Payne, it’s not just dinner, It’s Louis 16th birthday. And you only turn 16 once, so we need to celebrate big, plus I may or may not have a special birthday surprise planned at the restaurant and he needs to hurry so we can be there on time and not miss it.” Thia said looking at Liam.

            “oooh what kind of surprise?” Harry asked.

            “A none of your business surprise Styles. It’s all in good time my friends. Now, if you excuse me, I will be in the car waiting.” Thia said crossing her arms and walking out into the driveway.

            Harry chuckled and shook his head watching her leave.

            “So, Haz, still have that little crush on Thia?” Niall asked wiggling his eyebrows.

            “I do not have a crush on Thia.” Harry exclaimed and smacked Niall on the back of the head.

            “H, it’s so painfully obvious that you have a crush on her.” Liam said. “ You know tonight wouldn’t be a bad night to make a move on her. You know before she flies to England to visit her family for the holidays.”

            “Look, I don’t have a crush on her, could we just drop it please?” Harry asked.

            “What are we dropping?” Louis asked as he came into the room.

            “The topic of  Harry having a crush on Thia but being to scared to do anything because he doesn’t want to ruin the friendship.” Niall said.

            “Oi! I said drop it!” Harry exclaimed as he walked out the front door into the driveway.

            The three boys chuckled and all followed harry out the door and to the car.. Liam hopped in the drivers seat, Niall was in passenger and Louis was on the right hand side backseat. Leaving Harry and Thia to sit together.

            “How far away is the restaurant?” Louis asked looking towards Liam.

            “It’s about 45 minutes away Louis,” Liam said pulling out of the driveway.

            Thia smiled, “Alright, 45 minute nap here I come!” She said laying her head on Harrys shoulder.

            Harry smiled down at her and lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulders. He couldn’t help himself as he stared at the beautiful creature laying on his chest. Maybe the guys were right. Maybe he had an ity bity crush on Thia.

**December 25, 2011**

            Harry sat at his desk staring at the skype screen before him, he was currently waiting for Thia to pick up the video call.

            “HARRY!” She heard his voice shout through his speakers. “oh! I miss you and the guys so much!”

            “Thia, it’s only been like a week or so since we last saw each other.” He said chuckling and shaking his head at her.

            “EXACTLY STYLES! A whole week since I’ve seen you, what if you guys changed your hair color? Or got piercings? Or decided to completely change your whole look. I would have no idea because you guys are in another country and It’s been a whole week!” She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

            “I can promise you that none of us have changed our whole look around Thia.” He smiled at her. “Anyway, how’s England?” he asked leaning his head on his hand.

            “Oh, it’s wonderful. Momma says that we are going to go sight seeing on the 27th before we fly home on the 28th. She promised me that would ride the London eye and see the palace. I am so excited.” Thia smiled brightly.

            “ You’re really pretty when you smile.” Harry says without thinking. However as soon as his brain kicks in and he realizes what he says he blushes and starts to stutter over his words trying to cover for what he said.

            “Harry! Shut up!” Thia exclaimed laughing slightly. They both took a breath and she smiled at him. “Soo you think I’m pretty?”

            “uhh um yea, I think you’re really pretty.” Harry said glancing down at his lap and twiddling his thumbs.

            “Um, I think your handsome,” Thia mumbled slightly and it was now her turn to blush like a fool.

            “YOU DO?! Uhh I mean you do?” Harry asked maybe a little to excitedly.

            “Yea, I uhh have for a while now…..” She said glancing up at him and smiling.

            “Hey Thia? Ummm do you maybe wanna be my date to Niall’s New Year party?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Yea, id love to be your date Harry.” She smiled.

            “Oh okay, cool so umm I’ll probably pick you up at like umm 8? Is that okay?” He asked biting his lip.

            “Sounds good, I’ll see you then?” She sat up a little straighter and bit on her own lip.

            “Yea, for sure. I’ll see you then.”

            “Alright, night Harry.”

            “Goodnight Thia.”

Harry couldn’t stop smiling as he hung up the skype call with Thia. Even though that wasn’t the way he wanted to confess his feelings to Thia he was so happy that they were out there in the world. Now if he could just get through the party without the guys teasing him the whole time. He groaned and flopped on his bed as he realized how the reality of that happening was very slim.

**New Years Eve 2011**

            Harry took a deep breath and knocked on the front door to Thia’s home. He impatiently  rocked on his feet. Harry looked up as the door was opening and was greeted by Thia’s mom, Olivia.

            “Harry, darling come on. Thia is just finishing getting ready and should be down shortly.” She said stepping aside so he could walk in the house.

            “Thank you Olivia.” Harry said feeling some of his nerves disappear.

            “You look very handsome tonight dear.” Olivia said. Harry glanced down at the white button down shirt and black trousers he was wearing and smiled slightly. She opened her mouth to say something else when she noticed Thia walking down the stairs wearing a silver sparkly long sleeved dress that stopped right above her knee. Her hair was in curly ringlets and hanging loose around her face. Harry smiled big and couldn’t help but stare at how wonderful she looked.

            “Oh pumpkin, you look beautiful.” Olivia gushed. “Let me take one picture please?” She asked pleading with her.

            Thia rolled her eyes but smiled at her mom gently. “One picture okay?”

            “Of course. Now get close together.” She said grabbing her camera.

            Harry took a step closer to Thia and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She blushed softly and leaned her head against him and smiles. He smiled and looked at Olivia as she took the picture.

            “Alright Styles, you bring my daughter home safe okay? Cynthia, I’ll see you tomorrow. If you’re planning on staying over at Niall’s please let me know.” Olivia said setting her camera down.

            “I will Momma, Bye! See you tomorrow.” She shouted as she grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him out of the house.

            “So…You look really beautiful tonight, Thia.” Harry said opening her car door for her.

            She slid in and smiled up at him. “Thanks Harry, you don’t look to bad yourself. Guess we clean up well huh?”

            “Oh for sure.” He laughed before closing the door and walking around to the drivers side.

 

            When they arrived at Niall’s there was already people everywhere. Niall’s house wasn’t huge per say but it did have three levels and everyone of them was filled with people. People were scattered across the front and back yards as Harry and Thia walked up to the front door.  Letting himself in Harry took Thia’s hand in his to keep her close to him.

            “Where do you wanna look for Niall first?” Thia said into Harry’s ear so he could hear her over the music blaring all around them.

            “Let’s start with the backyard!” Harry said already pulling her that way. When they got to the backyard they took in their surroundings. Couples were making out anywhere they could, a small rough game of soccer had started up in the middle and other people were simply just sitting in the grass watching all of it go down. Harry scanned the crowd before he spotted a mop of blonde hair sitting in a few lawn chairs. “He’s over here!”  
           

            Thia and Harry walked over to Niall, noticing when they got closer that Liam and Louis were also sitting with them.

            “Hey Niall, Crazy party man.” Harry said taking a seat in the chair next to Niall. Thia sat down next to Harry.

            “Yea, I think there is more people here than last year.” Thia said chuckling mostly to herself.

            “Of course there is. It’s a Horan party baby!!” Niall laughed and winked at both of them.

            “Hey, were you guys holding hands when you walked over?” Louis said raising his eyebrows at both of them.

            “I didn’t want to loose her in the crowd!” Harry said shaking his head at Louis.

            Louis nodded his head but didn’t believe a single word of it . Don’t think he didn’t notice how extra the couple looked tonight and how closely they were sitting next to eachother. He nudged Liam. “I’m going to go get a drink, I think you and Niall should totally come with me.”

            “Why do we need to go with you? You know where the drinks are in this house,” Liam scoffed and looked at Louis weirdly.

            “Yea man, I’m comfortable,” Niall said wiggling in his seat to prove his point.

            Louis looked between Liam and Niall and did the only thing that he could think of to make them get up and move. He picked up Liam’s drink and spilled it on to his lap and then turned around and spilled Niall’s drink on his lap.

            “Oh what a shame, looks like you boys need new clothes. Let’s go to Niall’s room and pick something out for the both of you to wear.” Louis said glaring at Liam and Niall.

            “What the heck is your problem dude?!” Liam said standing up and headed towards the house.

            “Seriously, not funny, I was quite enjoying that drink ya know.” Niall said following behind Liam and into the house. Louis smirked and followed them up to Niall’s room.

 

            “Louis why are we standing in Niall’s room when we could be downstairs enjoying the party with our friends? And Why did you spill our drinks on us? And what are you doing staring outside the window.” Liam asked crossing his arms and looking at Louis.

            “Because I wanted to spy on Harry and Thia.” Louis replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            “What? Why?” Niall asked walking over to the window.

            “Because I think they finally confessed their feelings to each other.” Louis said. “OH LOOK! SEE!” Louis said jumping up and down slightly.

            Liam rolled his eyes and walked over to the window to be greeted by Thia leaning her head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry slowly rubbing her back. Liam scoffed.

            “Louis, that doesn’t prove anything, Thia leans her head on all of us and we all rubbed her back before. I don’t get why we are up here when we could just go downstairs and ask them about it like mature people?”  Liam said sitting on Niall’s bed.

            “Because I don’t think they want any of us to know yet, That’s why Payne.” Louis sighed. “Maybe I’m wrong, maybe I’m right but I just needed to see if they were or not. But we can back downstairs now if you’d like.”

            “I still need to change my pants, so hold on a sec.” Niall said to them. He walked over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and threw it at Liam. “You can wear those Payno.” Niall then reached back into the drawer and pulled a pair of sweatpants out for himself.

            Once they were all changed they all headed back downstairs to where Harry and Thia were quietly whispering something to each other. Upon noticing the boys were back, Thia sat up a little straighter and smiled at them.

            “So boys tell me about your Christmas celebrations!” Thia said excitedly and looked at her friends.

            That’s what they did for the next 4 hours while they were waiting for the clock to strike midnight. At 11:58 Harry pulled Thia to him closer and looked at the sky. Everyone was watching the big clock in New York on the movie screen that Niall had set up in the backyard. 11:59 Thia leaned into Harry and turned to face him smiling. Harry returned the smile and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Lifting her chin. The people around them started counting down but they could only keep their eyes on each other.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_

Harry’s lips connected with Thia’s and they sat there all wrapped up in each other not even noticing that Liam, Louis and Niall were staring at them with the biggest smiles on their faces.

“I KNEW IT!” Louis shouted.

 

**April 12, 2014**

            Thia rolled over in bed only for her arms to hit something rubbery and squishy. Furrowing her eyebrows together she opened her eyes slowly only to come face to face with balloons everywhere. She quickly sat up in bed and looked around. Her whole room was covered with them. That’s when she noticed the  balloons at the end of her bed with big ‘18’s on them. She giggled to herself and got of bed walking over to the closet to choose her outfit of the day.

            Once she was dressed for the day she walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see her mother sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee.

            “Morning sweetie, did you enjoy your surprise this morning?” Olivia asked looking up at her daughter.

            “Of course Momma, I enjoy all your birthday wake up surprises.” Thia said walking over to her mother and wrapping her arms around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.  “We going to dinner tonight right?” Thia asked before walking over to the counter and grabbing her favorite cereal.

            “Course pumpkin. I should be home from work around 6ish, so be ready to go around 7ish?” Olivia said. “Now if you excuse me, I have to shower and get off to work. Make sure you get to school on time.” She said standing up from the kitchen table.

            “Oh Harry and the boys should be here to pick me up.” Thia said turning around to face her mom. “What do you think Harry got me? I mean last year he freaking got me diamond necklace.”

            Olivia chuckled and just shook her head. “Pumpkin, I try not to understand your boyfriend’s brain. Too confusing.” 

            “Just go take your shower Momma” Thia said grabbing the milk from the fridge.

            About an hour later, Harry and the boys pulled into the driveway. Thia got up from the couch and made her way outside and over to the back of the car.

            “Hey guys.” Thia said smiling big as she climbed into the back of the car.

            “Morning.”  
            “Hey”

            “Shh sleeping”

            “Morning babe.”

            Thia smiled at Harry and leaned into his side.

            “So you guys are coming tonight right?” Thia asked.

            “Uhh where exactly are we going?” Niall said turning around to look at Thia.

            “Sorry Thia, can’t go anywhere tonight, I have to watch my sisters.” Louis said pulling out of her driveway.

            “I can’t do anything ether tonight, I have family coming into town and promised my momma that I would be at the family dinner tonight.”  
            “I don’t think I can do anything ether babe, Mom wants me to finish out these financial aid stuff for college before tomorrow so she can submit them to the bank as soon as possible.” Harry said kissing her head.

            Thia looked at them all dumbfounded and not believing what she was hearing. She felt tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away. “Oh uhh okay then.” She mumbled and looked out the window.

 

            When they got to school Thia was the first one out of the car and already walking to her locker by the time the boys got out of the car.

            “Yo, she is so pissed at us.” Louis said chuckling.

            “Yea, I know. I didn’t even get my morning kiss.” Harry said pouting..

            “ You can last a day Styles. We promised her mom that we wouldn’t spoil the party tonight.” Niall said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

            “True, but a mad Thia isn’t a fun Thia and I don’t know if I can handle mad Thia today.” Liam said walking towards the front doors with them.

            “But the look on her face tonight will be so worth it, just keep that in mind.” Louis said stopping at his locker.

            “Yea, and she’ll totally forgive us for ‘blowing her off’ today.” Niall said grabbing his history book.

            “Alright, I’ll see ya’ll at lunch” Liam said turning and walking towards his first period class.

            Soon after all the boys had their books and were headed their separate ways.

            3 hours later the lunch bell rang and all the boys met up at Louis locker, which happened to be closest to the lunch room.

            “Hey, where’s Thia?” Harry asked walking up to the other four boys looking confused.

            “We thought she was walking with you?” Niall said furrowing his eyebrows together.

            “Nah, I haven’t seen her since this morning when she walked out of the car.” Harry said.

            “She was in third period, but she turned left instead of walking down this way, I thought she was going for Harry or something, but guess not. Is she in the lunchroom already?” Louis said walking up to the entrance of the lunchroom and peering in trying to see her. “I don’t see her.”

            “I’ll just call her” Harry said pulling out his phone and hitting her name. He stood there for a minute before hanging up and sighing. “She didn’t answer.” Harry mumbled.

            “Hey guys! I found her!” Liam exclaimed and pointed to Thia sitting under a tree in the courtyard.

            “Why is she eating out there?” Niall asked.

            “She’s probably mad at us Niall. We did lie to her and say we couldn’t hang out with her on her 18th birthday.” Louis said sticking his hands in his pockets.

            “Should we join her out there?” Liam asked looking around at the other three.

            “Oh for sure. We can’t let her be mad like that all day, we should try and make it a little better even if we have to lie to her.” Louis said. “Right?” He mumbled questioning himself and reasoning.

            “I say we sit out there. She’s withholding my kisses from me, I am not eating without her too.” Harry said. “Come on boys.”

            And with that the four boys headed out to the courtyard and sat down next to Thia.

            “Hey Thia,” Louis said grabbing his lunch from his bag.

            Thia grunted in response before putting on a fake smile and looking up at them.

            “Thia, do you want some oreos?” Harry asked handing a few towards her.

            “No,” Thia said grabbing a napkin and wiping her face off. “What I want, is my best friends since 2000, that’s 14 years btw. To remember my freaking birthday on one of the most important ones too! It’s my 18th and none of you even say anything to me! So no Harry, I don’t want your stupid Oreos! I want to have a nice day and be able to enjoy my birthday with my boyfriend and friends, but clearly that is  not happening! It was my last birthday we would all be together before uni and you guys don’t even care. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go to my fourth period class and finish my lunch.” Thia said standing up and brushing the dirt off of her clothes before roughly picking up her bag and walking away from the group of boys looking after her in a bit of shock.

            “Crap! She’s really pissed! What do we do?” Harry asked frantically.

            “We get on with our day Styles. We can’t change her mind without ruing the party and if Olivia finds out we ruined the party then she will kill us. She’s put 6 months of work into this party and we aren’t about to ruin it. Plus I like my life.” Louis said crossing his arms.

            “So your telling me that I just need to ignore my angry, pissed off girlfriend, as to not ruin the surprise party?” Harry asked looking up at Louis.

            “Yea I am, so get over it because you know she’ll be fine this evening.” Louis said. “Now hurry up and eat so we can kick around the soccer ball before we have ot be inside for fourth period.” Louis said standing up.

 

            Thia walked into her house that afternoon and couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. She just cried and dropped her backpack by the door before rushing up to her room and throwing herself on the bed. Sobs racked through her body and she just clung to her pillows. She probably was overreacting she came to realize about an hour later. But she couldn’t help it and she felt hurt that none of her friends said Happy Birthday to her. She finally felt her eyes dry and she turned to look at her clock and saw that it read 5:45pm. She sighed and groaned as she got out of bed and walked over to her closet. After staring at her clothes for a few minutes she chose a baby pink tank top and some dark wash blue jeans. With some black converse. Walking over to her bathroom she grabbed her face wipes and started wiping off all her makeup that she smeared.

            30 minutes later she looked presentable and walked downstairs just as her mom walked in the door.

            “Hey sweetie, how was your day?” Olivia asked.

            “The boys didn’t even say Happy Birthday to me, and they all have things to do tonight, even Harry, so my day freaking sucked. Also at lunch they came up to me, I was trying to avoid them, but anyway so they came up to me and Harry just asks if I want his oreos, not even acknowledging that I’m clearly upset and angry. My own boyfriend Mom! And so I kinda blew up at them for forgetting it was my birthday and like bailing on me, they didn’t talk to me for the rest of the day and I walked home because there was no way I was getting in a car with them.” Thia said flopping on to the couch as a new set of tears filled her eyes.

            “Oh pumpkin,” Olivia said pulling her into a hug. “Let me just go get changed and freshen up and then we can go to dinner, and order whatever you like, and just have some mother, daughter bonding time, Okay?”

            “I’d really like that Mom. Thank you.” Thia said leaning up and kissing her mother’s cheek.

            20 minutes later and Thia and her mother were in the car and on their way to the restaurant.

            “Momma where are going?” Thia asked messing with the car radio.

            “I was thinking the new French restaurant downtown?” Olivia said smiling at her daughter. “Some of my co-workers said it was really good.”

            “The place where the little dress shop used to be?” Thia asked.

            “Yea that one.” Olivia smiled turning down the street to a parking garage.

            “Oh yea, Harry said he’s been dying to try it. I”ll have to let him know if it’s good or not.” Thia said as she pulled into a parking spot.

            Olivia just nodded her head and turned the car off. Getting out of the car she checked her purse to make sure that she still had Thia’s present. Walking over to her daughter they started to leave the parking garage when something caught Thia’s eye.

            “Momma? Is that Harry’s car?” Thia asked furrowing her eyebrows and stopping in her tracks.

            “Thia, why would that be Harry’s car?” Olivia asked confused.

            “I don’t know mom, but im so sure that it’s Harry’s car!” Thia said starting to walk over to it.

            “Thia, come on, we need to make it over to the restaurant before they give our reservation away.” Olivia said.

            Thia sighed and turned around walking over to her mom and continuing walking to the restaurant. When they got there Thia walked in and up to the hostess table.

            “Hi, there should be a reservation under Olivia Thompson? That’s my momma but she ran to the bathroom really quick.” Thia spoke to the hostess.

            “Oh of course! Thompson, please follow me.” The hostess smiled and grabbed two menus and started walking towards the back of the restaurant. The came upon a room that was completely dark. “Oh I am so sorry Ms.Thomspon sometimes the light switch gets turned off back here because our waiters bump it. Just a second.” With that the hostess turned to find the light switch. Thia just stood there rocking back on her feet and biting her lip while looking around. Soon enough the lights came on and she was startled back by  all of her friends and their families shouting ‘SURPRISE’ at her.

            “Oh my Goodness!” Thia said laughing and clutching her chest. “Ya’ll gave me a heart attack!”

            “Happy Birthday Pumpkin,” Olivia said walking up to her daughter and kissing her cheek.

            “Thanks Momma.” She said.

            She glanced behind her Mom to see Niall, Liam, Louis and Harry all standing there. She blushed and walked up to Harry and burying her head against his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist.

            “I’m sorry, I yelled at you guys this morning.” She mumbled and looked around at them. “I should have known you boys wouldn’t have forgotten my birthday.”

            “ayy it’s alright, I probably would have done the same thing Thia.” Louis said chuckling.

            Harry leaned down and kissed the top of Thia’s head before pulling her closer to him.

            “Happy Birthday Babe,” He said smiling down at her.

            Thia smiled and kissed him lightly.

            “Oh, my little Thia is all grown up!” Niall exclaimed while walking up to her and Harry and pulling her away from Harry to hug her.

            “Niall, Darling best friend, I CAN’T BREATHE!” Thia said as Niall squeezed her.

            “Hey, no killing my girlfriend on her birthday Horan.” Harry said slapping at Nialls hands.

            Niall chuckled and put Thia down.

            “Come on, I want food guys!” Niall said walking over to the table and sitting down. They all rolled their eyes but sat down around the table.

 

            After Dinner, Thia and the boys went back to Thia’s house and hung out in the basement entertainment area. They were all piled on the couch watching some stupid movie they found on Netflix while eating popcorn. Liam, Niall and Louis were all sitting on the floor in bean bag chairs while Harry and Thia were sitting on the couch behind them.

            “Thia?” Harry asked wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

            “Yea Hun?” She asked looking up at him.

            “Happy Birthday” he said while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small white box and handing it to her.

            Thia furrowed her eyebrows because Harry already gave her  a gift tonight. A beautiful pair of earrings that had a Ruby placed delicately in the middle of them. She took the box from Harry and opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a small diamond in the middle.

            “Harry…..? oh my god…..it’s so beautiful….”Thia said picking up the ring and sliding it on to her finger.

            “It’s a promise ring. Thia, I’ve known you since 2000 and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. I know, you think that we are too young to be getting married, so I thought I would give you this promise ring. So you’ll always know that One Day I want to walk down the aisle with you.” Harry smiled at her.

            Thia felt tears spring to her eyes and just wrapped her arms around Harry’s neck holding him close to her.

            “How did I ever get so lucky?” She mumbled into his shoulder.

            Harry chuckled and rubbed her back a bit before pulling away from the hug and kissing her gently.

            “ay, get a room you Nastys!” Louis said throwing popcorn at them while chuckling.

Soon they found themselves in a popcorn war. Popcorn was absolutely everywhere.

 

**June 2, 2014**

**Graduation Day**

Thia was scowling at her closet trying to find something to wear. When her eyes landed on a while flowy summer dress she smiled wide and pulled it off the hanger and slipping it over her head. She went into her bathroom and finished her hair and touched up her makeup.

“Cynthia! Your boyfriend is here, hurry up!” Olivia yelled up the stairs.

“Coming!” Thia said slipping flats on and walking downstairs.

Thia walked into the living room and smiled as she saw Harry sitting in the living room. She smiled and walked behind his chair wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

“Hey Love,” he mumbled and turned his head to kiss her. “You look pretty.” He said.

“Thanks Hun. You look pretty good too.” She said.

Harry stood up and walked to her ide and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“We should get going if we want to make it to the Senior lunch.” Harry said.

“Mmkay, let me just grab my purse.” Thia said as she walked over to the hall closet and grabbed it and a light sweater. “Momma! Were leaving!!”

Olivia walked out of the kitchen. “Alright sweetie, I’ll see you guys at the ceremony okay?”

“Alrighty Momma, see you then.” Thia said and kissed her mom’s cheek before walking over to Harry’s car and getting in.

When they arrived to the venue that the lunch was being held at they met up with the other boys and went to go sit at a table.

“Louis, when do you move in to your dorm room?” Thia asked sitting down between him and Harry.

“August 16th. Orientation is in the middle of summer though.” He said leaning back in his chair.

“How far away is it again?” Thia asked.

“It’s near L.A. so about 2is hours away.” He said looking at her. “What about You and Styles over here?”

“Orientation is like August 1st or something like that and then move in day is like August 5th I  believe. Classes start on the 7th.” She replied leaning into Harrys side.

“Where is it again? Like an hour south of here right?” Louis asked.

“Yea about 45 minutes to an hour.” Thia said nodding.

“Guys we haven’t even graduated yet…” Liam said. “Could we not talk about College for the rest of the day?”

“Liam, you’re taking  a year off to travel….why does college talk bother you?” Niall asked.

“Because Horan, I’m not ready to face the emotional trauma of saying goodbye to you guys yet.” Liam said looking around at them.

“AWW HE LOVES US!” Harry shouted causing people around them to look at them.

Liam rolled his eyes.

“Just eat your damn lunch folks.” Liam said finally digging into the plate that was in front of him.

 

An hour later, the seniors were all being ushered onto the football field to take their seats for the ceremony. Niall looked into the crowd of people and saw all the families sitting together and just shook his head at the five moms already crying. He looked across the sea of students and made sure to spot his friends. He smiled to himself. They were really doing this, they were going to graduate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Did you guys enjoy it? I really want to take this story farther. Explore their relationship and even dive into Liam, Louis, and Niall more. However I was sitting here writing the story and after I wrote the last line, I couldn't bring myself to just jump to another period in time and continue writing it this way. If you guys would like me to explore farther into this world, I certainly will! It would be written as a chapter story and wouldn't time jump nearly as much. Please let me know in the comments? Thank you! <3


End file.
